The Biostatistics and Data Management Core for the M. D. Anderson Uterine Cancer SPORE will serve multiple needs for the planning and conduct of the SPORE's translational research. This resource will be used for hypothesis refinement, experimental design, data management, quality control, result analysis and informative presentation of results, and will function across all projects of the SPORE. From a biostatistical perspective, design and analysis of laboratory and clinical projects will be peflbrmed in collaboration with Dr. Peter Mueller, Mr. Mark Munsell, Mr. David Gold, and Ms. Debbie Cohen. Data from SPORE clinical trials and laboratory projects will be entered into a customized database application developed specifically for the SPORE. This computerized database will facilitate continuous monitoring of clinical trial results and will allow for automated data audits. Thus, from inception to reporting, translational experiments will benefit from SPORE resources that will be used to augment existing M. D. Anderson biostatistics resources. The specific aims of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core are: 1. To provide guidance in the design and conduct of clinical trials and other experiments arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE. 2. To provide the innovative statistical modeling, simulation techniques, and data analyses needed by the Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims. 3. To ensure that the results of all Projects are based on well-designed experiments and are appropriately interpreted.